Dernière Chance
by Literati Network
Summary: Lorelai a besoin d’un miracle pour empêcher le mariage de Rory et Logan… Et si elle le tenait entre ses mains ? Un livre… Juste un livre. Le dernier livre de Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous les fans de Gilmore Girls !**

**Voilà une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps… J'ai toujours été déçue par la façon dont les choses se sont passées entre Rory & Jess dans la saison 6. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Rory ne largue pas Logan après ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Jess à Philadelphie.**

**Jess est vraiment le petit ami idéal pour Rory : il est intelligent, a des tas de points communs avec elle (la musique et surtout leur amour pour la lecture)… et Logan n'a rien de tout ça… Bref, voilà, j'avais envie de leur rendre justice =)**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Vous pouvez aussi la lire en anglais dans la section… anglaise XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé :** Lorelai a besoin d'un miracle pour empêcher le mariage de Rory et Logan… Et si elle le tenait entre ses mains ? Un livre… Juste un livre. Le dernier livre de Jess.

**Chapitre 1 : Celle qui extorquait un colis à UPS.**

Le réveil indiquait 14h33. Et surtout il neigeait.

Lorelai sentait un poids énorme peser dans sa poitrine. C'était trop dur, trop difficile. Et pourquoi neigeait-il donc ? C'était la première neige de la saison, elle aurait dû sourire, elle aurait dû se mettre à rêver mais l'imminence du jour J la faisait angoisser.

Les flocons étaient épais, signe que la neige allait rester, du moins pour le week-end. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à penser que la neige n'apportait finalement pas que de bonnes choses. Où étaient passés les jours heureux dans cette maison ? Rory ne vivait plus ici, n'allait même plus jamais vivre ici et tout ce que cette neige lui rappelait étaient les souvenirs de leur longue dispute. Elles avaient finalement réussi à se réconcilier, après un gros laps de temps certes, mais cette dispute avait fait beaucoup trop de mal dans leur relation. Rory qui avait quitté pendant un temps Yale, qui était partie vivre chez Emily et Richard…

Rory qui allait dans deux jours épouser Logan.

Lorelai passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Le réveil avait été dur. Plus le mariage approchait et moins elle se sentait la force d'y aller. Oh bien sûr elle s'y rendrait, c'était le mariage de sa fille, sa moitié, sa meilleure amie. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Car Lorelai savait que Logan n'allait pas rendre sa fille heureuse. Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait déjà rendue assez malheureuse ces dernières années et le futur ne se présentait pas sous de meilleurs auspices. Rory Huntzberger allait devenir une femme au foyer, digne portrait d'Emily Gilmore. Elle allait connaître les joies des réceptions dans sa somptueuse maison, des déplacements de son mari, des journées à tourner en rond… Adieu ses rêves de petite fille, ses projets de carrière. Logan lui avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'impliquait le fait d'épouser un Huntzberger. Et Rory avait accepté tout ça. Tout ça et le fait de partir à Porto Alto, à des milliers de kilomètres de Stars Hollow.

Lorelai se demandait depuis des jours où elle avait échoué. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait éduqué sa fille… Rory ne semblait plus qu'être une pâle copie d'elle-même et elle ne pouvait supporter davantage cette idée. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était le choix de Rory, elle seule pouvait décider de sa vie. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ait fait sa fameuse liste « pour ou contre »…

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, installa un nouveau filtre dans la cafetière et y déversa une bonne partie du paquet de café. Plus il serait fort et mieux ce serait. Elle se souvint alors d'une remarque que lui avait fait Rory il y a bien longtemps de cela… « Pourquoi tu ne verses pas l'eau directement dans le paquet ? » Un sourire triste vint s'échouer sur les lèvres de Lorelai et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la porte de la chambre de Rory. Elle avança doucement vers l'antre de sa fille, poussa délicatement la porte et jeta un regard voilé de tristesse sur cette chambre qui n'accueillerait plus les prochains achats littéraires de Rory, leurs fous rires, leurs peines. Lorelai passa sa main sur la couette du lit, repensant à chaque nuit du huit octobre, à 04h03 du matin très précisément, où elle venait se glisser sous les draps pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa fille.

Tout cela était bel et bien terminé. Dans deux jours, Rory Gilmore deviendrait Rory Huntzberger. Et à moins d'un miracle ce mariage aurait bien lieu. Emily mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit parfait pour le jour le plus important de la vie de sa petite fille. Réception en grande pompe, des ballons par milliers, des fleurs blanches par centaines, rien n'allait manquer pour le mariage quasi-princier de l'année. Et pour une fois, cela ne dérangeait pas Lorelai. Pas qu'elle approuvait les choix luxueux de sa mère – non… un lâcher de colombes et une voiture à 100.000$, ce n'était pas Rory… mais cela lui permettait au moins de ne pas participer à la préparation de ce mariage. Quoi de pire que de devoir organiser une fête alors que le cœur n'y est pas ? Rory lui avait pourtant demandé de l'aide, pour la forme de la pièce montée, le choix de sa robe, mais Lorelai avait toujours réussi à esquiver. Et dire qu'elle était submergée de travail en ce moment à l'auberge était une bonne excuse.

Comme pour donner foi à ses dires, elle répondait présente à la Libellule dès sept heures du matin, ne rentrant que tard le soir lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée. Luke s'inquiétait de voir Lorelai travailler autant surtout avec le mariage de Rory qui approchait à grands pas, mais un soir lors d'une confession sur l'oreiller, elle lui avait tout avoué. Son envie de voir Rory recouvrer ses esprits et de quitter Logan, son envie de la voir ouvrir les yeux sur un mariage qui n'était tellement pas elle. Où était passée la Rory, la jeune fille simple, dont le seul souhait était de se marier à Stars Hollow, en compagnie des siens, des gens qui l'aimaient ? La voilà prête à se marier à Hartford, loin de ses amis, des gens de Stars Hollow, mais en compagnie des amis de sa belle-famille et surtout les connaissances de ses grands parents. Comment pouvait-elle envisager une seule seconde de se marier devant des inconnus ?

Rory avait été blessée du manque d'enthousiasme évident de sa mère. Certes elle savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas Logan mais de là à ne pas vouloir participer aux préparatifs… Il s'agissait tout de même de son mariage… Les coups de téléphone se faisaient donc de plus en plus rares, les visites aussi. Et quand il y en avait, elles duraient rarement plus de dix minutes, Rory devant se rendre à l'auberge afin de croiser sa mère plus que débordée.

14h54. Lorelai referma derrière elle la porte de la chambre de Rory, le café avait fini de couler. Elle s'en servit un bol et se dirigea mollement vers la baie vitrée du salon. La neige tombait encore, le toit de la Jeep était recouvert d'un joli manteau blanc. Cette journée de repos allait lui faire du bien, elle avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Son corps commençait à se plaindre du traitement quotidien qu'elle lui infligeait : cinq heures de sommeil par nuit depuis trois semaines, c'était bien trop peu. Elle avait l'intention de ne rien faire aujourd'hui à part boire du café bien fort et s'écrouler dans le sofa devant Willy Wonka. Elle se dirigea vers le magnétoscope et y enfonça la cassette de son film préféré mais à peine eut-elle le temps de mettre en route la télévision qu'elle entendit son chien, Paul Anka, gratouiller joyeusement la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? demanda-t-elle à son chien. Il y a une Paul Ankette derrière la porte pour que tu frétilles autant ?

Lorelai prit à nouveau la direction du salon afin de regarder par la fenêtre ce qui excitait tant son chien. Elle eut de suite la réponse lorsqu'elle vit Kirk, dans son uniforme d'UPS, immobile devant la boîte aux lettres, un colis dans les mains. Elle enfila sa doudoune d'hiver et s'engouffra au dehors, Paul Anka sur ses talons.

L'uniforme noir de Kirk commençait à virer au blanc et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il restait là, stoïque, à contempler le colis.

- Kirk ? Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois transformé en bonhomme de neige ? Je te préviens, si tu meurs de froid, je n'ai pas de place dans mon jardin pour t'enterrer… Kirk ?

Lorelai se posta devant le jeune homme et agita sa main devant lui. Mais Kirk restait impassible.

- Kirk ? Tu es déjà mort ?

Paul Anka vint à la rescousse de sa maîtresse et se mit à grimper sur le nouveau coursier d'UPS. Kirk sembla sortir de sa léthargie et réalisa enfin la présence de la jeune femme et du chien.

- Oh Lorelai, pardonnez-moi pour cette absence, je réfléchissais.

- Tu as bien choisi le moment pour réfléchir, Kirk. Il doit faire -10° dehors !! Bon… Je peux avoir mon colis avant que tu ne te métamorphoses en Mister Freeze ?

Lorelai tendit la main afin de prendre le colis mais Kirk recula d'un pas.

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné et mis les mains sur ses hanches.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Ce colis est bien pour moi, non ?

- Et bien peut-être est-il pour vous mais peut-être ne l'est-il pas. Je réfléchissais justement au règlement d'UPS et je ne me souviens plus de l'alinéa b de l'article 24 qui stipule la conduite à tenir quant au doute possible sur le destinataire du colis. Dois-je le lui remettre tout de même ou dois-je repartir avec ? Je ne sais plus si c'est le nom qui fait foi ou l'adresse. A moins que ce soit les deux et dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous remettre ce colis… Mais s'il s'agit de l'adresse, je …

- Kirk ! l'interrompit une Lorelai qui n'avait rien écouté de la longue tirade du jeune homme. Montre-moi ce colis.

- Non.

- Montre le moi.

- Non.

- Montre le moi.

- Non.

Lorelai et Kirk se jaugèrent du regard, prêts à dégainer comme dans un film de western. Paul Anka promenait son regard de l'un à l'autre et n'osait pas bouger. S'ensuivit alors une course effrénée à la Benny Hill autour de la camionnette UPS, Kirk les bras levés vers le ciel se faisant poursuivre par une Lorelai déchaînée qui se disait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais couru dans la neige en chaussons et que c'était plutôt drôle.

- Montre le moi.

- Noooon.

- Kirk !! Montre moi ce colis tout de suite !

- Non !

Paul Anka gambadait gaiement autour d'eux tout en aboyant.

- Kirk, si tu ne me donnes pas ce colis immédiatement, je demande à mon chien de te mordre les fesses… !

- Faites ça et j'introduirais illégalement Kirk le Chat chez vous afin qu'il vienne vous griffer le visage en pleine nuit !

Lorelai fit les yeux ronds. Elle se rappelait des griffures que Kirk le Chat avait fait à Kirk l'Humain, l'obligeant à dévaliser le rayon pansements de chez Doose.

- Je demanderai à Luke de t'interdire l'accès à son restaurant pendant six mois…

Ni une ni deux, Kirk tendit immédiatement le paquet à Lorelai.

- Vous avez gagné. Une signature en bas et je m'en vais.

Lorelai lui prit le paquet des mains avec un énorme sourire, griffonna sa signature en bas du feuillet et regarda Kirk avec un air dédaigneux.

- Bonne journée Lorelai, répliqua Kirk avec le même dédain dans la voix. Paul Anka… Il hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans sa camionnette UPS.

Lorelai retourna vite se réfugier à la maison, suivie de près par son fidèle toutou. En deux enjambées elle arriva dans le salon où elle s'échoua sur le canapé. D'un geste rapide elle se recouvrit du plaid et contempla la boîte amenée par Kirk. Elle n'attendait pas de colis, du moins elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit… Elle scruta l'adresse indiquée sur le devant de la boîte et sentit son cœur rater un battement. A l'encre noire était écrit :

- Rory Gilmore…

Voilà donc pourquoi ce diable de Kirk n'avait pas voulu lui donner ce colis. Il n'était pas pour elle mais pour Rory… Elle approcha la boîte de son oreille et la remua, comme un enfant essayant de deviner son cadeau de Noël. Le colis ne pesait pas bien lourd et était de petite taille. Peut-être un cadeau de mariage qui arrive en avance…

Lorelai posa la boîte sur ses genoux et regarda son chien, allongé sur le tapis devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

Seul le ronflement de Paul Anka lui répondit et Lorelai fit une moue mécontente. Elle allait voir Rory samedi, jour du mariage. Devait-elle lui amener le colis ce jour là ou bien se rendre à Hartford avant ? Etait-ce un colis important que Rory attendait avec impatience ?

Lorelai fit un sourire amer à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Rory ne donnait plus cette adresse pour se faire livrer un colis…. Elle reprit la boîte en main et envisagea de regarder le tampon lui indiquant la provenance, cela lui donnerait peut-être une idée de l'expéditeur.

- Super… soupira Lorelai. La neige a fondu sur le papier et c'est devenu illisible…

Tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'heure d'envoi du colis, ce qui n'allait pas grandement l'aider… Elle posa une nouvelle fois le carton sur ses genoux et le contempla de longues secondes.

- Si c'est important, je le lui apporterai demain matin… Oui, on va faire comme ça…

Lorelai se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit canif. Après quelques coups de couteaux, le colis s'ouvrit sur une couche de papier à bulles. Lorelai sourit en s'imaginant dans quelques minutes en train de toutes les faire craquer.

En fouillant dans le papier à bulles, elle y trouva le contenu du colis mystère. La main agrippée à l'objet, elle le sortit et ses yeux s'agrandirent…

Un livre.

Juste un livre.

Le dernier livre de Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et toutes (et très bonne année 2011) !

Oui, je sais... Je suis plus qu'en retard pour publier cette fic. Beaucoup de boulot, des soucis de famille également. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'ai repris le chemin de l'écriture ^^

Voici donc la suite de "Dernière Chance". Voilà un bref résumé du premier chapitre (pour les fainéants qui n'ont pas envie de le relire XD) : Dans deux jours, Rory va épouser Logan, au grand dam de Lorelai. Elle a besoin d'un miracle pour empêcher ce mariage. Alors que la neige tombe pour la première fois sur Stars Hollow, Kirk vient lui livrer un colis... Un colis contenant le dernier livre de Jess... (J'espère que ça vous a rafraîchi la mémoire ^^)

Très bonne lecture à vous ! Le chapitre 3 est terminé et sera bientôt en ligne, **c'est promis** !

(PS : Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews si gentilles, quand je les ai lues, je me suis remis à écrire ! Comme quoi, ça motive vraiment ^^ Merci merci !)

Virginie.

**Chapitre 02 : Celui qui aurait aimé avoir une trappe sous sa chaise.**

Paul Anka fut brusquement sorti de son sommeil. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le pied gauche de sa maîtresse n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa truffe : il releva la tête et vit que Lorelai tenait ses deux mains tout contre son cœur. Elle fixait apparemment le canapé où tout ce qu'il voyait était un carton et le plaid dans lequel sa maîtresse aimait s'enrouler pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver. Curieux, il se mit sur ses quatre pattes, faisant aller son regard de sa maîtresse au canapé.

Toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Lorelai resta figée pendant encore de nombreuses secondes. Le premier geste qu'elle eut en tenant dans ses mains le dernier livre de Jess fut de le laisser tomber comme si elle avait tenu un objet venant tout droit des Enfers et s'était levée tout à coup du canapé. Le livre était retombé sur l'un des coussins du sofa fleuri, montrant ainsi à Lorelai l'arrière de la couverture qui arborait une photo de Jess. Passé ce moment de torpeur, Lorelai cligna des yeux et se pencha lentement, gardant ses mains tout contre elle. Paul Anka imita sa maîtresse et se rapprocha du canapé lui aussi.

- N'approche pas plus… murmura Lorelai à l'oreille de son chien. On ne sait jamais, ça peut exploser.

Elle vit alors son chien se coucher sur le sol et poser ses deux pattes avant sur ses yeux. Lorelai reprit sa place sur le canapé en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer le livre.

- Tu crois que je dois appeler l'équipe de déminage ? demanda-t-elle à son fidèle ami.

Les deux pattes de Paul Anka restèrent posées sur ses yeux et Lorelai se mit à sourire. Elle jeta un regard en coin et inspecta la photo sur l'arrière de la couverture. On y voyait Jess en gros plan, seul le haut de son costume était visible. Lorelai fut choquée de voir qu'il avait réussi à abandonner sa veste en cuir pour un costume chic et élégant, cravate comprise. Il n'arborait plus sa coupe de cheveux de punk – comme Luke aimait l'appeler – mais une coupe courte et nette qui lui allait plutôt bien, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus adulte.

- A mon avis, ses achats de gel ont dû le ruiner… ne put-elle s'empêcher de se moquer.

Elle tendit le bras vers le livre et le prit dans sa main. Paul Anka se mit alors à courir et à monter vers l'étage.

- Ce chien est d'un courage exemplaire, fit-elle en se recouvrant du plaid.

Lorelai retourna le livre et contempla la couverture. Elle était très sobre, arborant un fond d'une couleur noire. Tout en haut, le nom de « Jess Mariano » était inscrit et en plein milieu le titre du livre prenait une majeure partie de la place.

- « Dernière Chance »… murmura Lorelai tout en lisant les lettres de couleur argent. Tu as bien choisi ton moment pour refaire parler de toi, Jess Mariano…

Les yeux de Lorelai n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du titre du livre. Les mots « Dernière Chance » dansaient devant son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce miracle qu'elle attendait… A cette dernière chance qu'elle espérait. Rory allait épouser Logan dans deux jours.

Rory allait épouser Logan dans deux jours et elle recevait un colis de son ex petit-ami, contenant son dernier livre. Son dernier livre qu'il a intitulé « Dernière Chance ».

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Lorelai. Ce livre ne pouvait pas être anodin. Pas avec un tel titre. Il ne pouvait pas l'être alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage. Elle avait essayé de retourner la situation dans tous les sens mais elle en était restée à la même conclusion : rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire à Rory ne pourrait l'empêcher de se marier.

Lorelai reposa le livre sur le coussin du canapé et se releva, entraînant avec elle son mug vide vers la cuisine. Elle allait avoir besoin de café. De beaucoup de café. S'en versant une bonne quantité, elle en but une longue rasade et retourna dans le salon. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne, aussi laissa-t-elle le répondeur se mettre en route.

_« Vous êtes bien chez Lorelai, Luke et [wouf !] Paul Anka ! Si on ne répond pas, c'est que Luke et moi, on n'est pas là ! … Paul Anka ne sait pas encore répondre au téléphone, pourtant j'ai essayé de lui… Lorelai ! Quoi ? Arrête de raconter ta vie sur ce répondeur ! Mais il faut que j'explique aux personnes qui nous appellent pourquoi Paul Anka ne peut pas répondre au téléphone… ! C'est un chien Lorelai.. Oui mais c'est un chien très intelligent qui saura répondre au téléphone un jour et qui aura une jolie photo de lui dans le livre du Guinness des Records ! [wouf !] Tu vois ! Il confirme ce que je viens de di… [BIIIIIIIP] »_

- Lorelai, il faudra vraiment changer le message de ce répondeur un jour, grogna la voix de Luke. Est-ce que tu es là ? Je t'appelle pour te dire que Rory a appelé, elle demande à ce que tu viennes un peu plus tôt samedi pour l'aider à se préparer. Il faut que tu la rappelles pour lui confirmer que tu seras chez ta mère à neuf heures tapantes. Je dois te laisser, Kirk a décidé de tester le sandwich pimenté alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il est allergique. Chaque année c'est la même chose, il essaye et finit toujours par agoniser par terre en disant que je l'ai empoisonné. Je dois libérer la ligne, sa tête commence à devenir toute rouge, il va falloir que j'appelle le Docteur Gibson, à tout à l'heure... !

Lorelai regarda son répondeur avec une moue dubitative. Elle appuya sur le bouton « Effacer les messages » et se dirigea à nouveau vers le canapé. Elle but une autre gorgée de son café avant de reprendre place sous le plaid puis se mit à regarder le plafond d'un air absent.

Dans moins de quarante huit heures, son unique fille allait se marier. Dans quarante deux heures très précisément, elle serait sur le perron de sa mère en train de sonner à la porte. Dans quarante deux heures, elle allait aider Rory à se préparer pour un mariage auquel elle n'avait pas envie d'assister.

Elle baissa soudainement la tête et reprit le livre de Jess entre ses mains.

Elle s'était décidée à aller à Hartford. Et tant pis pour la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. La rue revêtait un joli manteau blanc mais elle ne se souciait pas de l'état de la route pour aller jusque chez sa mère.

Elle avait remis le livre dans son papier bulles et refermé le colis comme si de rien n'était puis s'était habillée en prenant les premières affaires qui lui étaient tombées sous la main, une robe fleurie et un gilet de couleur fushia. En redescendant au salon, elle vit Paul Anka en train de gratter joyeusement le colis destiné à Rory.

- Tu ferais vraiment un très mauvais chien démineur toi, fit-elle en prenant le colis dans les mains.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son manteau et prendre les clefs de la Jeep mais son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le colis qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Comment le livre de Jess pourrait l'aider d'une quelconque façon ? Il avait écrit un nouveau livre et alors ? Elle espérait quoi ? Que Rory se jette dans ses bras parce qu'il a écrit un deuxième livre et qu'il semble avoir mis au placard son côté rebelle et voyou ? Leur histoire s'était tellement mal terminée. Rory ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais elle savait que la fuite de Jess juste avant son entrée à Yale l'avait anéantie, que son retour tragi-comique pour récupérer sa voiture avait fait du mal à tout le monde. Elle repensa à Luke, effondré par les paroles de son neveu à son encontre, elle repensa à la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec lui chez Gypsy. Dieu qu'elle avait eu envie de lui tordre le cou d'avoir fait du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Alors comment ce livre pourrait l'aider ? Rory n'allait pas bondir de joie en voyant qui était l'auteur de ce bouquin, elle en était sûre. Elle allait sûrement jeter le livre dans la poubelle dès qu'elle l'aurait dans les mains. Le cœur de Lorelai se vida de tout espoir et elle reposa le colis sur le sofa. Elle venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux face à la cruelle réalité. Elle avait été prête à tout pour faire annuler le mariage de Logan et Rory, quitte à penser que le « retour » de Jess aurait pu faire changer les choses. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les larmes commençaient dangereusement à monter. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce mariage allait bel et bien avoir lieu.

Sur cette triste pensée, Lorelai prit la direction de l'étage et s'endormit tout habillée sur son lit.

Des grattements. Quelque chose était en train de gratter autour d'elle. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa en entendant ce bruit fut que les termites étaient de retour dans sa maison. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit effarée le désastre autour d'elle.

Paul Anka était allongé à côté du lit, mordillant joyeusement ce qu'il restait du colis de Rory, c'est-à-dire plus grand-chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Paul Anka ? Depuis quand tu ne te contentes plus de mes chaussures ?

Voyant sa maîtresse réveillée, Paul Anka se remit debout et aboya joyeusement. Il se glissa sous le lit, ne laissant dépasser que sa queue qui frétillait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? fit Lorelai en se penchant vers lui.

Paul Anka recula et posa fièrement ce qu'il avait dans la gueule sur la couette. Le livre de Jess.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu mordiller ça plutôt que le carton ? demanda Lorelai tandis que son chien aboya de plus belle.

Alors qu'il repartait à l'attaque du carton, Lorelai prit une nouvelle fois le livre dans ses mains. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Attendre que samedi arrive…

Elle n'avait plus envie d'aller regarder Willy Wonka dans le salon, ni même envie d'aller rejoindre Luke au resto. Aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait envie de rien.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment elle avait ouvert le livre de Jess. Elle n'avait même pas lu son premier livre, livre que Luke avait ramené de Philadelphie deux ans plus tôt. Et si c'était la suite du premier… ? Il fallait peut-être qu'elle commence par celui-là avant d'attaquer le deuxième…

Ses doigts feuilletèrent les premières pages. La première était vide, toute blanche, dépourvue de la moindre ligne. La deuxième reprenait la couverture, à savoir le titre et le nom de son auteur. Et son index fit tourner cette page, la menant à la préface. Bien malgré elle, malgré son envie de ne pas lire quelque chose signé de la main de Jess, Lorelai ne put empêcher ses yeux de dévorer les premiers mots…

_**PREFACE**_

_A Holden et Salinger qui m'ont inspiré les lignes qui vont suivre._

_A Luke qui m'a fait connaître les profondeurs du lac._

_A Dean, la tour qui ne domine rien du tout._

_A Lorelai la voleuse de bière._

_A Liz, me foutre dehors a été la meilleure chose que tu aies faite de ta vie._

_A Jimmy, je me demande si « papa » a été mon premier mot._

_A Logan, le gars obnubilé par la longueur._

_A Taylor qui cherche encore le coupable du crime._

_A toi le cygne… Continue de « bexer », vicieux…_

_Au pont de Stars Hollow et ses planches usées par la présence de mon postérieur pendant des heures._

_A toi Rory, parce que je suis désolé._

Le regard de Lorelai s'arrêta sur les trois derniers mots. « Je suis désolé ». Depuis quand Jess Mariano s'excusait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Jess n'était qu'un voleur de nains de jardin, le garçon qui avait volé le cœur de sa fille pour le réduire en miettes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre à dire « Je suis désolé ». Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer prononcer ces mots.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la page, un post-it était collé sur la page du premier chapitre. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, que ce message était destiné à Rory mais son cerveau ne semblait plus lui obéir. Elle plissa des yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de Jess.

_J'avais besoin de l'écrire. J'avais besoin d'oublier, de tourner la page, de mettre sur le papier toutes ces choses que je suis incapable de dire oralement._

_Si tu ne veux pas que je publie ce livre, je comprendrai. C'est de notre histoire qu'il s'agit._

_Mais je t'en supplie Rory… Lis ce que j'ai à te dire._

_J._

Les mots de Jess éveillèrent de plus en plus la curiosité de Lorelai. Ce livre serait… leur histoire ? Jess aurait couché sur le papier ce qu'il avait vécu avec Rory ?

Elle se repositionna dans le lit, ajustant ses oreillers derrière son dos. L'air décidé, Lorelai décolla le post-it et le recolla sur la page de la préface. Elle tenait dans ses mains toute l'histoire de Rory et Jess. Ce livre détenait les réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait jamais osé poser à Rory de peur de lui faire du mal.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien… Mais elle avait tellement envie de comprendre…

Malgré le remord qui l'envahissait, Lorelai commença sa lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

**THIS IS HELL**

Vous vous attendez peut-être à lire un roman comme on en trouve partout, dans les librairies, les bibliothèques, les vieilles étagères poussiéreuses de votre grand-mère. Navré de vous décevoir dès les premières lignes mais je ne vais pas vous raconter une histoire à l'eau-de-rose imbuvable. La vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fées.

_This is Hell._

Alors je ne crois pas que je pourrais vous raconter ça avec des mots très élaborés comme auraient pu le faire Proust ou Hemingway… ah ce bon vieil Hemingway. On en reparlera plus tard. Même si lire est la plus grande de mes passions, je me vois mal raconter ma vie à la façon d'un auteur du dix-huitième ou du dix-neuvième siècle. Je crois même qu'un auteur contemporain, à part peut-être Salinger, ne pourrait raconter sa vie comme moi je m'apprête à le faire. Aujourd'hui on recherche la perfection, les phrases bien élaborées. Mais moi, je suis l'antithèse de tout ça.

_Monsieur Monosyllabe est de retour._

Mon mot préféré : « huh ». Eviter les conversations de deux heures au téléphone, je sais faire. Et même si j'essayais de faire le plus d'efforts possibles, ce livre ne serait pas moi s'il était envahi de phrases d'une quinzaine de lignes chacune. Parce que parfois, la seule pensée plausible qui me vient à l'esprit est un simple « huh ». Rien de plus. Il y a des situations qui ne demandent rien de plus qu'un « huh ». Inutile de me demander d'élaborer, de développer. Vous ne sortirez de ma bouche que ce simple « huh ».

Alors je m'appelle Jess. Le même prénom que l'auteur de ce livre. Reste à savoir si le Jess du bouquin est fictif ou non, si vous tenez dans vos mains une pseudo autobiographie. Ca, je vous laisse deviner.

Je pourrais commencer par vous décrire mon enfance, les nuits passées dans le froid emmitouflé dans mon manteau parce qu'on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer le chauffage, les soirs où je ne mangeais pas… Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas là pour juger ce qu'a fait de bien ou non ma mère. Ce livre, c'est mon jugement à moi. Mon jugement sur moi.

Pourtant, il faudra bien que je vous parle de ma mère. Car tout a commencé après une énième dispute avec elle…

Liz est - comment dire – une femme à part. Impossible de la ranger dans la catégorie « mère parfaite ». Sa vie amoureuse a toujours plus compté pour elle que sa vie familiale. Voilà en gros pourquoi je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents et le reste de la famille. Lorsqu'elle l'a pu, elle s'est enfuie loin de son père et de son frère. Peu de temps après, je suis né. Et peu de temps après ma naissance, c'est mon père qui s'enfuyait.

J'avais dix sept ans et cela faisait maintenant deux mois que ma mère ne touchait plus à l'alcool. Le fait d'être sobre aussi longtemps lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur les conneries que je pouvais faire. Et j'en faisais des tas. La dernière en date : j'avais rasé complètement le chat du voisin. Ce satané chat qui venait miauler toute la nuit sous ma fenêtre. Ca aurait pu la faire rire, elle aimait ce genre de blagues, surtout que ce chat commençait à lui taper aussi sur le système… Mais ce jour là, ça ne l'a pas fait rire du tout. Il faut dire aussi que le lycée avait appelé pour la prévenir que je ne m'étais pas encore inscrit pour la rentrée… qui était le jour même.

- Jess… Je fais beaucoup d'efforts, pourquoi toi tu n'en fais pas ?

Ca, c'était du Liz tout craché. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait l'effort de ne pas être saoule du matin au soir alors je n'avais pas le droit de faire mes conneries. Mais moi, ça faisait dix sept ans que je faisais l'effort de supporter cette vie. Et personne ne m'a jamais félicité pour ça.

- Ton proviseur a appelé, il paraît que tu ne t'es pas encore inscrit pour cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'argent que je t'ai donné pour l'inscription ? Jess, tu dois aller en cours, c'est important l'école…

Et blablabla et blablabla. Sermon de quinze minutes au moins et je n'écoutais rien. Je la laissais parler sur les bienfaits de l'école, elle qui n'a jamais eu de diplôme et qui avait sûrement dû sécher les cours dix fois plus que moi dans sa jeunesse.

Je la laissais dire et pendant ce temps là, je lisais. J'étais en plein milieu de _Franny et Zooey _et je me souviens parfaitement de la putain de phrase que j'étais en train de lire quand tout a basculé…

_« Il y a peut-être une trappe sous mon siège et je vais juste disparaître. » __(_"Maybe there's a trapdoor under my chair, and I'll just disappear.")

Comme j'aurais voulu à ce moment là qu'il y ait une trappe sous ma chaise et disparaître. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, je voyais ma mère penchée vers moi, le poing sur la table.

- Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça Jess. Tu quittes cette maison, fais tes bagages.

C'était comme se réveiller pendant un cours et voir tous vos camarades tournés vers vous en train de rire. Et le prof qui attend votre réponse à une question que vous n'avez pas entendue. On était passé de « Va à l'école Jess » à « Fais tes bagages Jess » sans que je sache comment.

Je suis resté comme un con la bouche entrouverte, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Liz était partie dans le salon et je l'entendais parler au téléphone. Quand elle est revenue dans la cuisine deux minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres, je savais que ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi.

- Tu pars dès demain. Ton oncle Luke a accepté que tu viennes vivre chez lui.

- Luke ? L'oncle Luke que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois à l'âge de cinq ans ? Tu veux que j'aille habiter chez lui ?

- Je fais ça pour ton bien Jess. Tu ne te rends pas compte mais tu es sur la mauvaise pente… Ecoute… Je ne veux que ce qui est bon pour toi. Et même si je fais des efforts, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas assez, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Elle s'était approchée de moi et m'avait caressé le bras. Je ne lui ai rien répondu, la regardant prendre son manteau et sortir de l'appartement.

Bon sang, pourquoi il n'y avait pas de foutues trappes sous les chaises dans des moments comme ça…


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Et voici venir le chapitre 3 ^_^ Bon, je l'apprécie pas vraiment, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. J'avais même pensé à un moment le recommencer à zéro et puis à la seconde lecture, ça passait. Et là, en le relisant juste avant de le publier, le problème du truc qui chiffonne qui revient... _Well, well, well..._ On verra bien ce que vous en pensez. Merci Pitchoune-Bella pour ta review =) Bonne année à toi aussi et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 03 : Celui qui était juste… parfait.**

Lorelai fit une pause dans sa lecture. C'était un aspect de Jess qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion – ou plutôt envie – de voir. Le Jess d'avant Stars Hollow. Il semblait avoir vécu pas mal de galères dans l'appartement qu'il partageait seul avec sa mère. C'était comme si elle se revoyait elle-même à l'âge de seize ans, elle qui passait de longs moments seule dans sa chambre, elle qui n'avait aucun dialogue - si ce n'est par les disputes - avec ses parents. De ce côté-là, elle et Jess étaient semblables. Malgré leur histoire complètement différente, la douleur ressentie était la même. Ca lui faisait mal de dire ça mais elle avait aimé lire ces quelques lignes. Elle n'avait jamais accepté ce garçon, pourtant Rory ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point ils pourraient s'entendre. Elle ne l'avait jamais crue et pourtant, ces quelques lignes venaient de lui prouver le contraire. Si Jess Mariano avait su communiquer autrement que par des grognements, elle et lui auraient pu être amis.

Lorelai lut les pages du deuxième chapitre en diagonale, celles de l'arrivée de Jess à Stars Hollow, ne portant attention qu'à quelques bribes que ses yeux captaient. Le moment où Jess sortit pour la première fois du resto de Luke la fit sourire :

… _Et j'ai donc ouvert la porte de ce restaurant dans lequel j'étouffais déjà. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'être seul. Cruelle erreur._

_A peine j'avais fait un pas au dehors que la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je venais de débarquer à Disneyland. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus flippant : voir des gars en train d'installer des décorations pour je ne sais quel festival, de voir une mère et sa fille habillées pareil et surtout en rose fushia… Cette ville, c'était New York à l'envers._

Elle passa quelques pages pour se retrouver au moment du repas qu'elle avait organisé pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Stars Hollow.

_J'avais essayé de me débiner mais Luke m'a traîné de force jusque sur le perron de Lorelai. Mon oreille s'en souvient encore. Lorelai ouvrit la porte, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Lorsque je fus entré dans sa maison, je me suis dirigé instinctivement vers le salon. Cette maison respirait la joie, la vie. C'était une atmosphère étrange. Enfin non, pas étrange, plutôt inconnue. Je suppose que dans chaque foyer ce devait être la même chose. Moi je n'ai jamais connu cette atmosphère, les photos de famille au dessus de la cheminée. Lorelai en avait des dizaines sur sa cheminée. J'en pris une dans les mains. Ce devait être sa fille, elles avaient toutes les deux ce même regard, ce même bleu pénétrant. Elle était souriante sur la photo et je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir cette famille qui semblait si parfaite. Arrivé dans la cuisine, un énergumène était en train de manger un citron. C'était Jackson, le maraîcher du coin. Drôle de type. Lorelai fit les présentations en bonne maîtresse de maison, me présentant à Sookie, son amie et chef cuistot de son auberge. Drôle de nana. Ils feraient un très beau couple. _

_Puis la tête de Lorelai tourna vers la droite. Je me souviens avoir regardé dans cette direction._

- Rory, ils sont là…

- J'arrive !

_Elle était de dos, en train d'écrire sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Je suis entré dans sa chambre et elle s'est retournée. Le même sourire que sur la photo de la cheminée. Je m'imaginais le genre de fille qu'elle pouvait être. J'aime faire ça avec les gens que je rencontre pour la première fois. Elle devait sûrement être dans les premières de sa classe, une petite fille sage qui devait rougir dès qu'elle entendait la moindre grossièreté. Une fille chiante à souhait sans la moindre conversation._

_Je me suis gravement trompé. Et je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite. _

_Sur son mur, il y avait une étagère. Une étagère remplie de livres pour enfants. Elle les avait tous gardés. Mais ce qui avait attiré mon attention, c'étaient les livres par terre, près de son lit. Je n'avais jeté qu'un coup d'œil. Mais j'ai su que je m'étais trompé lourdement sur elle._

_En haut de sa pile de livres, il y avait Franny et Zooey. _

_Mécaniquement, j'avais pris le premier livre qui m'était tombé sous la main. _Howl_. Ce livre avait bercé mon enfance. Je l'avais laissé à New York et je me demandais si Liz allait me l'envoyer ou non. J'avais envie de le relire. _

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Pas vraiment non…

- J'peux te le prêter si tu veux, il est génial… !

- Nan merci…

_J'avais reposé le livre sur le coin de sa commode. Prêt à accomplir mon premier délit à Stars Hollow. J'avais envie de la tester un peu, histoire de voir si mon opinion sur elle était la bonne. Je me suis approché de sa fenêtre et lui ai demandé si elle s'ouvrait. Elle m'a répondu que oui. _

_Je lui ai proposé de partir, de s'échapper avec moi. _

_J'ai eu droit à un non. Aïe. Finalement, mon premier jugement sur elle était peut-être le bon._

_Et puis elle s'est mise à parler. Un vrai moulin à paroles impossible d'arrêter. Elle avait l'air gênée. Je la gênais. Je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un garçon comme moi. Stars Hollow ne devait pas regorger de voyous à chaque coin de rue. _

- Ecoute, Sookie a fait une tonne de choses délicieuses et je meurs de faim. Tu penses peut-être que ça va pas être drôle mais j'te jure, on va s'amuser, crois-moi.

- J'te connais même pas.

_C'était vrai que je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je l'avais cernée. Elle aimait Salinger, sa chambre était une bibliothèque. Et elle avait un regard captivant._

- J'ai pas une tête à dire la vérité ?

- Peut-être.

_A dire vrai, je me demandais si le moindre mensonge ait pu sortir de cette bouche. _

- Alors on y va !

_Je l'ai regardée sortir de sa chambre. _

_A ce moment là, j'ai su que je venais de rencontrer la fille faite pour moi._

Lorelai stoppa sa lecture. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Jess serait tombé amoureux de Rory dès leur première rencontre ! Et qu'en était-il de Rory ? Est-ce que Jess lui avait plu dès le premier regard ? Elle ne savait pas quand exactement Rory avait commencé à avoir des sentiments, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de nier l'évidence. Et elle avait nié jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que Dean craque et rompe avec elle. Mais elle avait vu comment la situation avait évolué entre elle et Jess. Dès le départ elle avait senti ce quelque chose, ce lien entre eux. Jess ne parlait pas, quasiment jamais, mais lorsque Rory venait lui parler au comptoir chez Luke, ces deux là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de débiter un flot continu de paroles. La première fois, elle avait même halluciné de le voir parler autant. Oui, Rory avait un pouvoir sur lui que personne d'autre n'avait. Et ce lien si unique entre eux lui avait fait craindre pour la relation de sa fille avec Dean. Et les événements lui avaient donné raison par la suite. Ce lien si unique, c'était justement ce qui avait fait le plus peur à Lorelai. Car elle s'était sentie exclue. Avec Dean, les choses avaient été faciles, il était un parfait petit ami – du moins quand il n'était pas encore marié – et s'était parfaitement intégré à la vie made in Gilmore. Pour Jess, seule Rory comptait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devenir copine avec lui, c'était une évidence dès le départ. Mais leur relation lui faisait vraiment peur. Car pour Lorelai, c'était la première fois que Rory était amoureuse. Bien sûr, elle avait aimé Dean. Mais rien de comparable à ce que sa relation avec Jess pouvait faire ressentir. Il y avait comme une osmose entre eux, ils partageaient les mêmes choses, leur goût pour la littérature, la musique, elles les avaient surpris plus d'une fois finir les phrases de l'autre d'une manière complètement naturelle. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Et Lorelai eut peur que Jess ne lui enlève sa fille. Elle était partie à New York pour lui, c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était sentie prête à faire « ça ».

Lorelai soupira et reprit sa lecture quelques pages plus loin.

… _Elle n'aimait pas les tours de magie. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire le coup de la pièce de pourboire qui lui sort du nez. J'ai sorti Howl de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et j'ai su que j'avais fait mouche._

- Tu l'as acheté ? Mais je t'avais dit que je te prêterais le mien… !

- Mais c'est le tien…

- T'as volé mon livre ?

_Mince… Premier délit et déjà repéré…_

- Non, emprunté…

- D'accord… Alors ce n'est pas un tour, c'est un délit…

_Ce que j'aimais, c'était le sourire qu'elle avait. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Comme si elle avait déjà compris. _

- J'ai mis quelques annotations dans la marge pour toi.

- Quoi ?

_Ah. Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on vandalise ses bouquins… Mais son sourire revint vite sur ses lèvres._

- Tu l'as déjà lu avant…

- Au moins quarante fois…

- Tu as dit que tu ne lisais pas beaucoup… !

- Ouais mais… ça veut dire quoi « beaucoup » ? …

_Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que Rory a compris que j'étais comme elle. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire en coin de se former sur mes lèvres._

- Bonsoir Rory…

- Bonne nuit Dodger !

- Dodger ?

- Je te laisse chercher…

- Oliver Twist… !

_Elle s'est retournée une dernière fois et m'a gratifié d'un merveilleux sourire. On était pareil. Sur la même longueur d'ondes. Finalement, Stars Hollow avait ses bons côtés. Finalement, je n'avais plus envie de fuir._

Lorelai entendit le téléphone sonner en bas. Elle regarda l'heure sur son radio réveil, il était 18h12. Ce devait sûrement être Luke, inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée au resto. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de descendre. Elle voulait savoir. Et elle commençait à y croire. Croire que ce livre pouvait accomplir le miracle d'empêcher ce mariage. Et pour cela, elle devait continuer sa lecture.

_Il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin. Le temps était frais depuis quelques jours et tous les jours à 17h tapantes, Rory venait au resto en compagnie de Dean. Il faisait trop froid pour que les deux tourtereaux roucoulent dehors alors ils venaient faire ça ici. Génial._

_Je voyais bien que Rory était gênée que Dean l'embrasse. Gênée qu'il l'embrasse en public ou bien devant moi ? Je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que le nombre de leurs roucoulades s'amenuisait. Ce qui m'amusait le plus, c'était de voir Rory passer son temps à lire alors qu'elle était avec Dean. Si elle avait été avec moi, cela aurait paru normal… mais avec Dean le sportif au cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche, ça le faisait beaucoup moins. Il fallait voir son air nigaud à côté d'elle. _

_Et puis un jour, Rory était en train de lire Oliver Twist. Elle a vu mon sourire. Je suis allé lui verser une tasse de café._

- Très bon choix…_ lui lançais-je en repartant derrière le comptoir. _

_Une heure s'était écoulée. Dean s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Rory, elle, avait un incroyable sourire. Je me demandais quel passage elle était en train de lire. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Dean lui posa la question :_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

_Rory ne releva pas la tête de son livre. De mon côté, j'avais stoppé ma lecture pour entendre sa réponse. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure._

- Dodger…

_J'ai relevé brusquement la tête à l'entente de ce nom. _

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce Dodger pour te faire sourire à ce point ?_ continua Dean._

_Rory n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais au bout d'interminables secondes, je l'entendis lui dire._

- Il est juste… parfait.

_Elle avait tourné la tête. Rory me regardait droit dans les yeux. Dean ne comprenait rien mais moi j'avais saisi._

_J'avais toutes mes chances avec Rory._

_

* * *

_

**NA :** Alors pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas réécrire toute l'histoire de Rory et Jess hein...! (sinon cette fic va faire plus de deux cents chapitres XD) Je vais seulement y mettre les moments les plus importants, du moins pour Lorelai. Lui montrer toutes les choses qu'elle n'a pas sues sur la relation de Rory et Jess.

Chapitre 4 (déjà écrit et donc bientôt publié ^^) : on prend la direction de Philadelphie, histoire de voir ce qui se passe chez Jess... *eh eh eh*


End file.
